bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle for the Kanohi Vahi
The '''Battle for the Kanohi Vahi' was a battle that took place shortly after the Battle of Metru Nui. Goals Vakama *Retrieve the Kanohi Vahi. Teridax *Retrieve the Kanohi Vahi. Dark Hunters *Retrieve the Kanohi Vahi. *Investigate why Nidhiki and Krekka were missing. Summary As the Toa Metru's Airships, carrying the sleeping Matoran, were about to enter a fracture in the Great Barrier that led to the Isle of Mata Nui, Vakama declared that he must go back to the location of his battle with Teridax and recover the Kanohi Vahi. Upon diving to retrieve it he found that the mask had been damaged and was radiating Time energy into the surrounding area. After a dangerous underwater repair of a crack in the mask, Vakama returned to the surface of the Silver Sea, only to be slammed into the Great Barrier by a waterspout and have the Mask of Time taken from him by Voporak. He was knocked unconscious and awoke inside his hut in Ta-Metru, once again a Ta-Matoran. After questioning Jaller and Nuju he discovered that in this strange alternate timeline, Nuhrii and the other Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks were Toa, Matau was deceased and Onewa was a coward. He then traveled to Ga-Metru and met up with Nokama. The two of them then traveled first to the Great Temple and then to Teridax's old lair in Po-Metru. Inside the lair, Vakama encountered a vision of Toa Krakua, who told him of the Toa Inika. Then Teridax, who had been disguised as Turaga Lhikan, appeared and revealed that the alternate timeline in fact was a vision created by him. Meanwhile, [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] and his bodyguard Sentrakh had traveled to Metru Nui to collect the Vahi from Voporak. Back in the lair, Teridax and Vakama formed an uneasy alliance that they would keep until either of them possessed the Kanohi Vahi. They traveled to the Great Temple where Voporak was keeping guard. ''"Makuta" then created a diversion for them by calling on an army of Rahkshi to keep the Dark Hunter busy while they slipped by. Once inside, Vakama fought a battle with Sentrakh and Teridax fought Keetongu. Teridax badly weakened Keetongu while Vakama knocked out Sentrakh by blowing up a vial of experimental Energized Protodermis. Teridax then fought "The Shadowed One" and Voporak, with the leader of the Dark Hunters injuring Teridax badly. Teridax eventually prevailed however, defeating "The Shadowed One" by hurling him at the overwhelmed Voporak, which caused him to age three-thousand years. The Kanohi Vahi came into possession of Vakama, who then fled to Ta-Metru. Upon arrival, he encountered the monstrous plant-creature Karzahni, named after the ruler of a nightmare realm, who told him that he and the other Toa truly were destined to have become Toa, contrary to what Vakama had previously thought. Armed with this new revelation, Vakama had a showdown with Teridax in the Protodermis Reclamation Yard, in which he threatened to destroy the Kanohi Vahi. Aftermath Vakama threatened Teridax with the fact that the universe would practically end if he destroyed the Kanohi Vahi. He used this threat to buy himself safe passage to Mata Nui with the mask and safety for the Rahaga and Keetongu who remained behind. Teridax agreed and even gave the promise of a year of peace on the island above before he would return. He then teleported Vakama to a tunnel to Mata Nui and he returned to his teammates, bringing the truth about their destinies, as well as and the fact that the Kanohi Vahi was safe. He never told his friends of his experiences, neither then nor since. During this battle, "The Shadowed One" declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta, which lasted approximately one-thousand years. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Events Category:Kanohi Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Dark Hunters